Of Dreams And Luck
by Madly Eccentric Fan Fic
Summary: Sometimes dreams can come true, if luck is on your side. Written for the March 2014 Madly Eccentric RP One Shot Challenge


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Groaning, I flipped onto my stomach and reached over to slap my alarm clock.

"Fucking lil' shit."

That alarm clock always had the wrong timing. Just as Mr. Cullen and I were about to kiss in my dream, it went off. Rubbing my eyes, I sat up and ran a hand through the rat nest on my head. Fucking eight in the morning. I always hated waking up before noon, but in order to keep my job, I had to be there when the boss was. And God knows I was already on the brink of losing it.

I was probably the clumsiest PA Edward Cullen had ever had; always tripping over my own two feet, dropping his papers. I even spilled coffee on his new business suit. Words couldn't explain the emotions I felt that day. I don't even think Mr. Cullen had words. He was furious and just walked away, his nostrils flaring.

Ever since that day, Mr. Cullen kept clear of me. Always spoke to me through the phone, never told me to come to his office. For one, I was grateful. I couldn't embarrass myself any further. I liked Mr. Cullen. When he wasn't being a total d-bag, he was quite a nice person. He never put anyone down, always talking them up. And don't even get me started on his looks. The man was Adonis himself.

Grabbing my glasses off the counter, I made my way to the bathroom I shared with my best friend, Alice, who was also Mr. Cullen's little sister. I quickly showered, brushed my teeth, and got dressed in my usual work attire. I heard a knock on the door just as I put my hair up in a pony-tail.

"Good morning, Ali," I greeted her as I pulled the door opened.

She grumbled something and then went to use the toilet. Averting my eyes from her grumpy self, I slid my glasses on and nodded at my professional appearance. The toilet flushed and I saw Alice in the mirror, just staring at me.

"You're not wearing that to work, are you?" She raised a brow and crossed her arms.

"Yes? What's wrong with this?" I gestured to my clothes and she clicked her tongue, shaking her head.

"That's not going to work." She grabbed me by the hand and pulled me towards her bedroom. "If you want to get my brother to notice you, you're going to have to dress up."

I pouted. I thought I was dressed up. "How do you know I want to impress your brother?"

Alice scoffed. "Please, Bella. I've seen the way you look at him. Everyone has."

I rolled my eyes as I mumbled, "I didn't think I was that obvious."

"It's okay, sweetie. My brother needs someone like you. And put your contacts in.

I sighed deeply and ran back to my room to do as I was told before heading back to Ali's room.

"I have to leave in twenty minutes, Al."

She "Mmhmm'd" and continued working her magic. Ten minutes later, she was finished and told me to open my eyes. I never thought I was pretty, but holy shit. Alice was a miracle worker. She'd blow-dried my hair out into soft waves and my eyes were smoky.

"Fuck, Alice. That looks awesome. Thank you."

She giggled. "What are best friends for? Come on, we gotta find you a dress. I know just the one."

She skipped to her huge walk-in closet and pulled out a beautiful gray sweater dress with a small belt full of diamonds – fake, I think - wrapped in clear plastic and a pair of long boots with a small heel.

"I saved these for a time like this."

God, I loved her.

~ N G ~

As soon as I stepped through the tall glass doors, all heads turned my way. I felt embarrassed and a bit shy. When everyone's attention was on me, it was mostly because I'd fell. I was used to that. Tilting my head down, I covered my face with my hair as I quickly made my way to the elevators. Whispers of "Whose that?" floated with me as I stepped into the elevator. It kind of hurt no one could recognize me behind this façade.

As soon as the doors opened, I rushed in and hit the button for the forty-third floor. I was anxious to see what Mr. Cullen thought of this get-up. Alice was right; I dressed as a little girl when I came to work. Never as the twenty-three year old who had a great body to show off. The big steel doors slid open and on my way to my little cubicle, I passed one of my good friends, Angela. She was on the phone so I sent her a wave and she did the same, sending a wink my way.

Just as I was about to turn the corner, I bumped into someone. Typical. And of course, it was Mr. Cullen.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, Mr. Cullen," I rushed out as an apology.

Tugging my bottom lip between my teeth, I tilted my head up to look at him and was quite surprised. He didn't look mad, just a bit shocked.

Clearing my throat, I took a tiny step back before speaking. "Mr. Cullen?"

I had to avert my gaze from his mesmerizing green eyes. He seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in and blinked.

"Oh. Ms. Swan. I didn't recognize you for a second. You look…" his voice trailed off and I anxiously waited for his next words, but they never came.

"I was just going to get some coffee. Um, would you like some, Ms. Swan?" He seemed nervous. Why?

"Bella. Please, call me Bella. And yes, actually, I would like some, thank you." I smiled softly at him before turning and making my way to the break room. I could feel him right behind me as I headed for the coffee machine. I knew how he liked his coffee, so I quickly made his first and I was grateful to the Gods above that I didn't make a mess for once.

"You know, I could make my own coffee," he said.

I shrugged as I turned back to glance at him. He was leaning against the table, ankles and arms crossed with a smirk on his lips.

"Yeah, I know, but I'm used to making it, so.." My words trailed off as I handed him his mug and proceeded to make my own.

"Thank you, Bella," he said with a smile as he walked out of the break room.

I let out a huge breath I didn't know I was holding and leaned against the counter. Fuck. Why was this so hard for me? Why couldn't I tell him that I liked him? I knew what kind of girls he liked; slutty ones with a fake everything. I wasn't slutty, nor was I fake in any way. Would he even go for me?

The rest of the day went by quickly and before I knew it, it was time to go home. I quickly packed my things and managed to drop everything in the process.

"Fuck it all," I grumbled quietly as I slowly picked up the abundant amount of papers on the wooden floor.

I heard a throat clear and I paused. There I was, face down, ass up, with my boss standing not even a few feet away. Well, I hoped it was my boss. Standing, I smoothed out my dress before turning around to see Mr. Cullen staring at me. Again.

"I was wondering if you'd like a ride home, Bella? I know you don't have a car, so I figured it was the least I could do for you know, making my coffee this morning."

I laughed and shrugged. "Mr. Cullen, it was just coffee."

He laughed along with me and nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I know, but still. It's late out and I don't want you walking on the streets. What kind of an employer would I be if I didn't care for my employees?"

I sighed and nodded. He had a pretty good alibi for that. Setting the papers on the desk, I grabbed my phone and purse before making my way towards the door. Mr. Cullen moved out of the way to let me pass and we both made our way down to the elevators. I could have sworn I felt the palm of his hand against my back, but I couldn't be sure. I shook off the feeling as we stepped into the elevators.

The ride down was silent, but comfortable. I'd never been in the underground parking garage before – perks of not having a car – so I was pretty surprised when I saw how big it was. Edward's car was the only one left. He unlocked it and quickly opened my door for me. I smiled at him in thanks and slid onto the leather seat.

Within two minutes, we were out on the busy streets, cursing and yelling at the people who drove slowly. Well, I was the one cursing and yelling.

"Assholes," I mumbled.

Mr. Cullen laughed and I shook my head.

"Don't laugh at me. These people really shouldn't have a driver's license."

He continued to laugh and I huffed and pouted in my seat. I felt bold so I reached over to turn on the radio. The soft tones of _Claire De Lune_ reverberated through the car and I sighed. I had always loved the song from childhood. It was beautiful.

"You know Debussy?" Edward asked incredulously.

I arched a brow at him as I nodded. "Yes?"

He chuckled. "I'm sorry. It's just that I would have never thought you liked Debussy."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Mr. Cullen."

"That is true, Ms. Swan." His foot hit the gas pedal and we sped forward, barely missing the red light.

"You're a crazy driver. Just like your sister," I grumbled.

His laugh was louder than the music and it was so infectious, I couldn't help but to join in.

"Well, Ms. Swan, you're home," he murmured as he parked in front of my house and turned off the engine.

I pulled my purse up on my shoulder and nodded, holding my cell phone tightly so I didn't forget it.

"It's just Bella, Mr. Cullen. And thank you for driving me home."

I turned to gaze at him as his lips parted to reply. "Don't worry about it, Bella. And please, just call me Edward."

My eye brows shot up in surprise and I grinned at him. He was finally letting down his walls around me.

As I pulled the opened the door and slid a foot out, I heard Edward speak.

"Bella."

I turned my head and tilted it to the side, curiously. "Yes?"

He leaned over the console and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, cupping my face gently.

"I know this is very un-professional of me, but may I kiss you?"

He wanted to kiss me. Plain ol' Bella Swan. I didn't trust my words, so I just nodded. And slowly, Edward's face came closer and pressed his soft lips against mine. I meant for it to just be a simple kiss, but I opened my mouth and just as I did so, Edward let out a low growl, his tongue darting out to meet with mine. We kissed with such force that as soon as I pulled away from him, I had to pull in a deep breath for fear of passing out.

"That was amazing," Edward whispered. "You're amazing."

He pecked my lips once more before pulling back. "Goodnight, Isabella. And dream of me."

I guess dreams really did come true.


End file.
